Enigmatic Love
by TicTacStory
Summary: What exacly happened the faithfull night before L died?  One-Shot.Quite Sad.


"Light-Kun" the detective whispered, he was wrapped in the teen`s arm,they were both drenched, just a minute ago they were in the rain, hearing non-existen bells and speculating on the Kira case.

"Light-Kun" he repeated.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?" his hand reached for L`s backpocket, this caused the detective`s chest to thump a little faster, somehow that touch had a devilish feeling, his fingers that crept and curled, and even if L couldnt see his face, he could feel the teen`s grimmace the warmth of his breath atacking Ryuuzaki`s neck, its grimmace was a victorious laugh, the laugh of a devil...but what had he won?.

"What do you regret the most?" This question hit Light with a surprise, but not surprised enough to give anything away.

L tried looking into his eyes, but Light`s arm; that clintched the detective strongly against himself, didnt allow it, something changed in his grip though,...something...

something...

...something...

Regret, unwilling regret, over-powering regret, regret that overshadowed everything you once stood for, the worst regret.

"What I regret? Ryuuzaki, you have bigger things to worry about right now."

The room filled with a deadly silence, perhaps it was due his wet clothing, or maybe it was because the teen was had him lost in his grip, but the last line caused a chill to run down L`s spine.

The rain was softly ticking on the windows, the air was fresh but somehow also suffocating, L felt like he was about to loose his breath, the devil who was holding him had never been soo silent as he was now, why? was he thinking? what did he have to think about? or was it...

was it...

...grief? regret? sorrow?

"Light-Kun..." The detective was about to say something, but the thunder struck filled his words with silence, they were in a church,was it coincidence?

As the thunder gave the place a even creepier air, the colourful windows given an extra energy boost, the blood-red cross in the center of the room looked down at the teenager and the detective, its non-existent eyes trying to warn the detective.

Rain,thunder, the fresh roses in the church, the lonely church, something that should be peaceful now caused fear,the cross where people had scrapped on sentences, sentences of grief, sentences of hope...a bunch of feelings oddly put together in that dark church.

Light lift the detective`s head a little, they both stared in eachothers eyes for what seemed years, the teen`s head closed to the detective`s their lips finally met, as if God had seen it, the thunder reached even louder the second they kissed.

It was a passionate kiss, a hateful kiss, but there was also something else...something that I would almost confused for love, could it really be?

As Light`s tongue penetrated L`s soft lips, as his body closed to his, as the detective`s breath was heavier Light was almost afraid he was going to burst in cry that very second, L`s mind was made up, or better said, he always knew it.

He just didnt want to admit it to himself, he couldnt.

Even if it was non-existent and fake, even if it was a ilusion, the red glow in his devil-like eyes, even if it was all just a plan, even if he were to die tommorow, the devilish figure granted him with a feeling he had never once felt,

Love? no, a nostalgia wrapped up in love, that what he missed in his life, something they had never given him, it was right there, staring in his eyes, just beneath the large red cross, in the church the detective lost the game against Kira, but also the church that made him feel...happy.

A pleasurable solitiarity, the cold indifference of a kiss and a hug, looking back down time, when their lips met, L felt like crying, why, why did he want to cry?

As the teen licked the salivia around the detective`s cherised mouth, his voice suffered a change, before L heared a broken teen, a teen with a will not many could crush.

Now he heared...now he heared a devil`s voice, perfectly accompaning the thunder and the screaming rain in the background, perhaps Light, Kira, also felt God`s decision, perhaps he saw it in L`s eyes, the lost, he had lost, L had lost, Kira had won...for now.

"Ryuuzaki, you asked me what I regret most?" He let out a litte laugh as he stared deep down L`s dark eyes.

L could just nod, he was afraid if he said anything more, he would break down, and he didnt want that...not infront of Kira...never.

"Why dont I ask you that question.?" The teen grabbed L by the shoulders and roughly pushed him down, Ryuuzaki`s knees collapsed on the beautiful floor, and to his own surprise, he spoke.

"Light...its over isnt it?"

The look in the devil`s eyes said enough, L was looking in the eyes of faith, in the eyes of death...it was a scary feeling, the wind coming from the open church doors, the loud rain from outside,the thunder that was fighting the gods, and the blood-red cross on beyond him didnt make him feel much better.

A church, a place where they cherised God, sometimes a church could be ones last hope...

...and Kira was there, Kira, claiming to be God, in the church, beneath the blood-red cross, under the wishes of people who prayed for a better future.

Truly sickening.

"You can beg for forgiveness Ryuuzaki, you can beg on your knees and pray, and even if God hears you, you will still have to live with the defeat, crushed beneath your enemies feet, is that what you wish?"

Ryuuzaki looked down at the floor, his mind was a fuss, a mess at the whole, thousand and one images running trough his head.

"Is that what you want Ryuuzaki?" Light said, his voice was somewhat treathing, scary, almost deadly, the voice of a devil.

"Why are you making God wait?" He asked, forever looking down at the man.

Suddenly Light started laughing, softly, and after a few seconds, laughs echoed around the church, L was creeped out to say the least.

"Do you regret it?" L said,not once parting his gaze from the black&white floor.

Light stopped laughing to blink and stare at the detective.

"Uh..what" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Do you regret it?"

The devil`s lips twitched in a crazy smile, he leaned down and softly pushed L on the floor, his face closed to the detective`s, L`s leg was ben as the other was plain horizontal, Light had his hands both next to L`s shoulders, his lips started kissing the detective`s neck, L let out a little moan and wrapped his arms around the boy`s neck.

As they were both on top of eachother with no shirt, the body heat warming the act up, lying in eachother`s arms felt safe and somewhat saddening, they both knew it, this was their last time their lips would meet, their sick and twisted relasionship, commiting their final act in God`s home; the church, more less, on the church FLOOR right beneath the treathening red cross, perhaps it was destiny, the red cross, the whole scenario, the dark church, the sad crying of the rain, the thunder that would never end...just like L himself.

That sick and twisted relasionship finally coming to an end, maybe it was for the best.

"Light-Kun..." said L as he dropped his arms and stretched his leg, now his whole body lying on the floor as the devil was on his knees, holding the detective`s head carefully in his hands.

"Dont worry Ryuuzaki..."

"...you will finally be punished for your sins, for defying God, it was a fine pleasure meeting you" He softly kissed the man on the cheek, L closed his eyes and just heard the rain pouring down, and perhaps he was just fooled by the water dripping down the devil`s hair, but L could swear he felt a tear fall on his cheek, a tear belonging to "God" a tear that escaped his eyes...

...the eyes of a devil.

Light stood up just after he carefully put L`s head on the floor, he gave the detective one more look, his lips again twitching in a smile, and finally turned around to the door, leaving a still-living-but-somehow-dead-Ryuuzaki- left behind.

It felt good,

but why, if this was his victory, why did it also feel so bad?

sorrow, contradiction, grief, regret, all these feelings caused by the detective...

Was it the right choice?

_**A/N .That was, well, weird.**_

_**Thougths? I would love to hear them :3**_


End file.
